Les histoires du crâne
by pona
Summary: Série de one-shot sans lien les uns avec les autres sur l'univers de Sherlock. John/Sherlock le plus souvent.
1. Chapter 1

Histoire de me remettre à écrire et d'étancher un peu ma nouvelle obsession avec Sherlock, la série de la BBC, voilà quelques one-shot sans prétention, sans lien les uns avec les autres sur l'univers de la série. Peut-être cela me permettra-t-il de me remettre sur les fic longue que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps (NCIS et Sherlock).

Bonne lecture.

« Epouse-moi ».

John se figea, les mains toujours enfoncées dans l'abdomen du cadavre. Il se tourna pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne qui venait de parler. C'était bien Sherlock et il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne à qui il venait d'adresser ces mots. John jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Lestrade semblait statufié, le sergent Donovan avait les yeux écarquillés et Anderson semblait prêt de vomir. Les autres policiers arboraient un mélange original entre les trois expressions susmentionnées. Rien d'inhabituel autour de Sherlock.

John essaya de se souvenir. Sherlock et lui étaient-ils en couple ? S'étaient-ils déclarer leurs sentiments ? Ou même avaient-ils eu des relations sexuelles ? La réponse à ces trois questions étant non – et oui John avait eu besoin de réfléchir quelques secondes pour en être sûr. Partagez un appartement avec Sherlock Holmes plus de deux jours et on verra si vous êtes encore capable d'affirmer quoi que ce soit – John poursuivit son examen du contenu du cadavre.

Sherlock devait avoir une raison pour ça.

« Ok », répondit-il du même ton dénué d'émotion qu'avait employé Sherlock.

Que ce soit pour un cas, pour payer moins d'impôts ou même juste pour voir la tête que ferait Donovan et Anderson – et probablement toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

Sans se soucier des réactions des personnes qui les entouraient, John ajouta :

« Tu vas aimer ce cas. Il a des intestins humains dans son estomac. Et étant donné que la blessure abdominale est trop étroite pour l'avoir utilisée pour insérer les intestins, il n'y a que deux voies possibles. Un pronostic ?! »

Les différents gargouillis de dégout des forces de l'ordre passèrent largement au-dessus de la tête de John alors qu'il se relevait et emboitait le pas à Sherlock.

« Pourrais-tu dire à ton frère qu'un restau serait sympa ? Puisqu'il va forcément m'enlever dès que tu auras tourné le dos ? Encore… »


	2. Chapter 2

Et un deuxième pour la route ! Il me paraît impossible que John Watson reste sagement à Londres après la disparition de Sherlock. Et j'aime assez faire souffrir Mycroft...

Bonne lecture

Mycroft Holmes soupira. Il avait promis à son frère de surveiller son petit docteur pendant son absence – aka la période ayant débuté par son saut de l'ange du haut de Saint Bart jusqu'à son retour après avoir débarrassé le monde du groupe de feu Moriarty – parce qu'il se sentait responsable – oui, même Mycroft Holmes faisait des erreurs – et parce qu'il aimait son frère – oui s'il répétait que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse c'était en connaissance de cause. Honnêtement, Mycroft avait pensé que sa promesse serait facile à respecter. Au pire s'était-il dit qu'il faudrait cacher l'arme du bon docteur au cas où celui-ci aurait des tendances suicidaires. Mycroft aurait dû se douter que ce serait moins simple. Après tout, si le bon docteur Watson était le meilleur ami – le seul ? plus qu'un ami ? l'amour ? – du grand Sherlock Holmes, ce n'était pas pour rien. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que le bon docteur se montrât contrariant.

La surveillance fut d'abord facile – Mycroft avait suffisamment de moyens humains et technologiques pour assurer une surveillance permanente du bon docteur – mais cinq semaines après l'enterrement, le bon docteur avait subitement disparu sans laisser le moindre indice sur l'endroit où il était parti ni sur comment il avait réussi à déjouer la surveillance de Mycroft. Pour autant, tout concordait pour penser que son départ était volontaire…

Mycroft avait mis ses meilleurs agents sur l'affaire, avec des moyens illimités, mais deux semaines plus tard, toujours rien ! Le bon docteur avait tout simplement disparu. Et Mycroft doutait pouvoir une nouvelle fois mentir à son frère quand celui-ci téléphonerait pour prendre des nouvelles du contrariant petit docteur. Mycroft se résolut donc à la dernière extrémité. Il enfila son manteau, prit son parapluie, ordonna à son assistante – Anthéa ! Où avait-elle bien pu pêcher un nom pareil ? – de le suivre et s'engouffra dans sa voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un pavillon de banlieue absolument identique à tous ses voisins à l'exception d'un jardinet dont tous les végétaux avaient été remplacés par des cailloux de tailles, formes et couleurs variés.

Mycroft frappa à la porte. La femme qui finit par lui ouvrir – au bout de quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes – portait un pull beige trop grand et bouloché sur une jupe mi-longue noire et froissée, ses cheveux blond terne n'avaient probablement pas vu un coiffeur depuis les années 1980 et l'odeur de menthe couvrait difficilement des relents d'alcool de mauvaise qualité. Mycroft fronça le nez, incommodé.

La femme le détailla de la tête aux pieds sans la moindre discrétion avant de souffler et d'envisager lui fermer la porte au nez quand elle aperçut son assistante. Aussitôt, elle se redressa, épousseta sa jupe – en pure perte – et sourit du même sourire que son frère – elle était gay se rappela Mycroft.

« Harriet Watson, commença-t-il. Je suis Mycroft Holmes…

_ Le frère de l'ancien colloc de mon frère, répondit la femme d'un ton neutre. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel quand il comprit qu'elle n'envisageait aucunement de les faire entrer. Le docteur Watson avait dû lui parler de lui.

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

Mycroft hésita une demi-seconde avant d'opter pour l'approcher directe. Si Harriet Watson partageait quelques traits de caractère de son frère, rien ne servait de tergiverser.

« Je cherche votre frère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis inquiet pour lui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il a soudainement disparu et que personne ne sait où il est.

_ Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? »

La femme était visiblement soupçonneuse. Mycroft soupira. Il détestait avoir à discuter avec des gens aussi communs que l'était Harriet Watson mais il n'avait guère le choix.

« J'ai promis à mon frère que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je veillerai sur la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé… »

Harriet Watson ricana.

« Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec ça !

_ Pardonnez-moi ?

_ On ne veille pas sur John Watson ! John Watson veille sur vous et quand il n'a personne à protéger… »

La femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comme perdue dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs.

« Quand mon frère n'a personne à protéger, monsieur le gouvernement britannique – John Watson avait sans le moindre doute parler de lui à sa sœur – il cherche le meilleur moyen de se mettre en danger. Vous croyez qu'il a été blessé lors de l'attaque surprise d'un hôpital ou lors d'un déplacement ? Non, monsieur le génie, mon frère a été blessé en plein champ de bataille, au milieu des combats. Là où on avait besoin de lui…

_ Vous savez où est votre frère, madame Watson ? demanda Mycroft qui commençait à sentir l'inquiétude le gagner.

_ Vous savez pourquoi je ne détestais pas votre frère malgré son caractère insupportable ? demanda la femme. Parce qu'il est le seul à avoir réussi à garder John en place aussi longtemps. Avant qu'il ne le rencontre, j'étais persuadé que j'allais recevoir un message me disant que John se trouvait dans quelque lieu dangereux, en zones de guerre…

_ Il ne s'est pas réengagé dans l'armée. Je le saurais… »

La femme sourit d'un air un peu triste.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai vu un reportage sur la Syrie à la télévision. Il disait que les populations manquaient de médecins et que les autorités syriennes attaquaient délibérément les hôpitaux et les médecins… »

Mycroft hoqueta d'horreur.

« Il est parti en Syrie ?

_ Médecin sans frontière, acquiesça Harriet Watson. »

Mycroft était horrifié.

« Il ne pouvait pas trouver plus dangereux ?! s'écria-t-il.

_ Non. »

Mycroft savait qu'il lui avait jeté un regard bovin. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock et son fichu docteur lui faisaient faire…

« S'il avait trouvé plus dangereux, c'est là qu'il serait allé… »

Alors que, défait, il était retourné dans sa voiture, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son horreur à voix haute.

« Est-ce que cette femme vient bien de me dire que ce satané John Watson a intégré les Médecins sans frontière pour la Syrie ? Que Sherlock a feint son suicide pour protéger son fichu docteur d'un assassin connu, dans une ville que nous connaissons et maîtrisons, où nous aurions pu facilement le protéger, tout ça pour que ce crétin de drogué à l'adrénaline, ce cinglé suicidaire… se rende dans une zone de guerre, dans un des endroits du monde le plus dangereux pour les médecins, dans un pays où je n'ai aucun moyen de le protéger ?!

_ Oui monsieur. »

Mycroft s'affaissa dans son siège. Pourquoi ni Sherlock ni lui n'avaient pensé à cela. Il le savait pourtant, que le petit docteur n'était pas net et ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il était menacé de mort.

Et maintenant, il allait devoir annoncer à son frère que le petit docteur pour lequel il avait feint son suicide n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se jeter dans une situation plus dangereuse que celle pour laquelle Sherlock l'avait laissé.

Il devait être maudit…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Et un nouvel OS pour la route. Encore un post saison 2. __Ç__a va devenir une série. Et toujours pauvre Mycroft…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Mycroft Holmes se réveilla en sursaut. Des cris et des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre. Mycroft cligna des yeux. Quelqu'un avait pénétré chez lui et se battait avec ses gardes. Il était trois heures quarante-sept du matin et Mycroft s'était couché moins de deux heures plus tôt après une conversation éprouvante avec son petit frère qui lui reprochait de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé Moran. Mycroft lui avait évidemment répliqué qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé lui-même et ils avaient fini par échanger des insultes, tout cela parce que son autoproclamé sociopathe de petit-frère ne supportait pas d'être éloigné de son petit docteur. Petit docteur qui se comportait d'ailleurs assez bizarrement depuis le saut de l'ange de Sherlock, trois semaines plus tôt.

Les bruits se turent soudainement et Mycroft se détendit. Mais au lieu du discret coup à la porte lui annonçant que tout était sous contrôle qu'il attendait, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, une silhouette menaçante s'encadrant dans la lumière.

Mycroft n'eut pas le temps de saisir la lame cachée dans son parapluie – qu'il gardait à portée de main même dans son lit – que l'homme jeta quelque chose sur son lit. Une chose vaguement ronde, assez molle et humide. Mycroft alluma la lumière… et manqua pousser un hurlement.

C'était John Watson qui se tenait devant son lit. Un John Watson vêtu comme un soldat des forces spécial avec un fusil d'assaut en bandoulière. Quant à la chose qu'il avait jeté sur son lit, c'était une tête coupée. Une tête coupée ensanglantée.

Mycroft faillit gémir. C'était sa parure de draps préférée ! Désormais, elle était fichue.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, docteur ? demanda-t-il de l'air le plus digne possible compte tenu qu'il se trouvait au lit et en pyjama devant un homme armé, une tête humaine répandant du sang sur ses draps. Mycroft renvoya d'un geste nonchalant de la main ses gardes qui s'approchaient pour se porter à son secours. Un peu tard, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. S'il s'était agi d'un terroriste ou d'un assassin, il pourrait être mort depuis longtemps. En même temps, s'il s'était agi d'un terroriste ou d'un assassin, il était probable que ses gardes – des anciens des forces spéciales, vétérans surentraînés – seraient déjà parvenus à l'appréhender. Le bon docteur avait manifestement des aptitudes cachées.

« Où est Sherlock ?!

_ Sherlock est m…

_ Et je vous jure que si vous osez me dire que Sherlock est mort, je vous… le coupa un John Watson qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il en est autrement. Vous l'avez vu… »

John posa les yeux sur la tête. Mycroft suivit son regard. C'était l'homme que ses meilleurs hommes cherchaient depuis trois semaines. Que Sherlock cherchait. Le colonel Sébastien Moran, le bras droit de Moriarty.

« Il m'a tout raconté. »

Ah, pensa Mycroft. Manifestement, il allait devoir virer quelqu'un. Il n'avait apparemment pas les bons dossiers sur John Watson. Alors Mycroft lui donna l'adresse. Et que son frère se débrouille ! Il serait peut-être plus aimable après avoir retrouvé son… il ne savait quoi !

Alors que Mycroft regardait le docteur quitter la pièce, laissant la tête sur le lit, Mycroft se dit qu'il allait devoir appeler quelqu'un pour changer ses draps. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi embarrassé à cette idée depuis qu'il n'était plus un adolescent bourré d'hormones…


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici un nouvel OS. Après avoir traumatisé Mycroft, cette fois-ci, c'est le tour de Lestrade (et de Sherlock et de Mycroft et...). _

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Grégory Lestrade croisa Sherlock devant l'entrée du 221 B Baker Street.

« Que faites-vous là ?

_ Recherche de drogues, répondit Grégory, laconique, en désignant d'un geste de la main la demi-douzaine d'agents – tous volontaires – qui le suivaient.

_ Je suis clean !

_ C'est à nous d'en juger.

_ Que faites-vous là ? répéta Sherlock. Je n'ai pas volé de preuves. Et je suis clean !

_ Vraiment, cher frère ? Alors pourquoi as-tu recontacté Dave Sterston, un dealer bien connu et fils d'un baron de la drogue encore plus connu ? demanda Mycroft Holmes, parapluie à la main, qui venait d'apparaître à son tour devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

_ Mycroft ! s'écria Sherlock. Evidemment. Et tu as contacté ton petit chien chien…

_ Un chien renifleur de drogues alors… »

Grégory fronça les sourcils, peu ravi d'être comparé à un chien mais trop habitué aux frères Holmes pour réagir davantage. Côtoyer les deux frères était mauvais pour l'égo, la santé physique et mentale. Grégory se demandait toujours comment John parvenait à les supporter.

« As-tu pensé à ce qu'allait dire John avant de retrouver ton dealer ? demanda Mycroft. Tu penses qu'il va être ravi… »

Sherlock grimaça. John – et ce qu'il pensait de Sherlock – était clairement un point sensible.

« Justement ! C'est aussi l'appartement de John. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer sans raison dans l'appartement d'un honnête homme !

_ Aucun honnête homme ne pourrait vivre avec toi, le taré ! cracha Anderson en bousculant Sherlock pour entrer dans l'appartement. »

La montée dans les escaliers fut une sorte de course ridicule entre les agents et Sherlock pour arriver le premier. La porte fut ouverte brutalement et tous – agents, Mycroft, Sherlock et Grégory, se retrouvèrent dans le salon où se trouvait John Watson, assis dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il parut contrarié un instant mais son visage retrouva rapidement un air d'ennui et d'impassibilité.

« Ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Sherlock semble être revenu à ses… anciens démons, répondit Mycroft.

_ A la drogue, vous voulez dire.

_ Je suis désolé, John. Mais nous devons fouiller l'appartement, déclara Grégory.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, non seulement vous pensez que Sherlock a replongé mais vous pensez aussi que je ne l'en aurais pas empêché ?

_ Ne vous vexez pas, John, répondit Mycroft d'un air aimable. Mais vous connaissez Sherlock, il est difficile à contrôler…

_ Ma sœur est une alcoolique, Mycroft ! Et je suis médecin. Je connais parfaitement les conséquences d'une telle addiction et tous les subterfuges que les drogués peuvent utiliser. Et tout génie que Sherlock soit, le nombre de caches dans un appartement de cette taille est limité. Vous croyez vraiment que je laisserais de la drogue dans notre appartement ?! Il n'y a qu'un moyen de traiter ce genre d'ordures…

_ Les toilettes ! s'exclama soudainement Donovan. Il l'a probablement jetée dans les toilettes. Mais on doit pouvoir trouver des traces… »

Et elle se précipita vers les toilettes avant que quiconque n'eût fait un mouvement. John, lui, n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Patron ! »

Grégory ressentit un pincement au cœur. Si Sally l'appelait, c'était probablement parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Grégory avait été celui qui avait découvert Sherlock lors de sa dernière overdose et il ne voulait vraiment pas revivre cela. Ni devoir refuser à Sherlock l'accès aux scènes de crimes…

« Patron ! appela à nouveau Donovan, coupant Grégory dans ses déprimantes pensées.

_ Vous avez trouvé de la drogue ? soupira Grégory.

_ Vous devriez vraiment venir voir… »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de son sergent. Grégory fronça les sourcils et la rejoignit, suivi par le reste des agents, Mycroft et Sherlock.

Grégory cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans les toilettes. Mais ce n'était pas de la drogue. Pas exactement.

C'était un homme dont la tête était enfoncée dans la cuvette. Quelqu'un l'avait pourvu d'un tuba ce qui expliquait que l'homme respirait toujours.

« Ah oui, je suis désolé, les toilettes sont bouchées, déclara calmement John Watson, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur des WC. Et avant que quiconque ne pût faire le moindre mouvement, il tira la chasse. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois.

« Tu, tu… bredouilla Grégory, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

_ J'ai fait le ménage. Chaque chose à sa place. Les merdes, c'est aux WC, déclara John d'un air déterminé et sur un ton qui laissait planer une sourde menace.

_ C'est Dave Sterston ! s'exclama Donovan alors que deux constables sortaient l'homme de la cuvette.

_ Bordel ! Tu te rends compte que tu as fourré le fils d'un chef mafieux dans les toilettes ! s'horrifia Grégory.

_ Tu as l'adresse du père ? Je voudrais lui envoyer la facture…

_ La… la facture ? bégaya Grégory.

_ Eh bien, oui. La lunette est cassée !

_ Bon sang, mais tu as perdu la tête ?! Il va chercher à se venger ! »

Grégory était au bord de la panique et le silence des autres participants n'arrangeait rien.

« Sincèrement ? J'en doute… »

John Watson avait un petit sourire très satisfait.

« Je suis sûr que tout le monde va bien se comporter à présent. »

Grégory entendit Sherlock déglutir bruyamment. Il suivit le regard du détective vers le plateau de cluedo cloué au mur. Il échangea un regard avec Mycroft. Oh bon sang !


	5. Chapter 5

_Et un nouvel OS avec encore une fois en vedette Mycroft Holmes. Et quelques rappels de géopolitique, ça c'est mon côté prof d'histoire._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Mycroft Holmes recevait les hum… disons émissaires des quatre autres nations membres du Conseil de sécurité de l'ONU afin de traiter d'un sujet relevant de la sécurité mondiale. Bien entendu, une fois la décision prise, chacun s'assurerait que les gouvernements élus – enfin selon les pays c'était vite dit – auraient l'impression que c'était eux qui avaient pris la décision.

La discussion était sérieuse, le problème majeur. Chacun devait préserver les intérêts de son pays tout en agissant pour le bien de l'humanité. Et les cinq participants n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Des maîtres en politique, en information et communication et en manipulation. Tous gens très sérieux.

Le téléphone portable de Mycroft vibra dans sa poche. Son téléphone personnel. Celui qu'il ne coupait jamais et dont moins d'une demi-douzaine de personnes avaient le numéro. Celui réservé pour les urgences.

Mycroft jeta discrètement un coup d'œil sur l'écran. C'était Sherlock. Sherlock l'appelait ! Evidemment, Sherlock connaissait le numéro. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'aurait pas connu si Mycroft ne lui avait pas donné mais Mycroft estimait nécessaire que son frère pût toujours le joindre si besoin était. Sherlock ne s'en privait pas pour l'insulter ou autres puérilités de ce genre. Mais toujours par SMS. Sherlock n'aimait pas appeler. Il ne le faisait qu'en dernier recours, lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Excusez-moi, dit Mycroft. Je dois absolument prendre cet appel. »

Seuls des sourires polis lui répondirent alors que Mycroft décrochait avant même d'avoir atteint la porte de la salle.

« Sherlock…

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois prendre comme thé ? Et comme lait ? le coupa Sherlock.

_ Lait ? Thé ? Tu peux m'expliquer Sherlock ? Ce numéro est réservé aux urgences et…

_ Mais c'est une urgence ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut absolument que je ramène le thé ! Et le lait ! »

Mycroft se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés et les lèvres plissées. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Mon Dieu donnez-moi la patience de supporter mon petit frère.

« Si c'est pour une expérience…

_ Ce n'est pas pour une expérience ! C'est pour John ! »

Sherlock avait l'air suffisamment catastrophé pour que Mycroft ne lui raccrochât pas au nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Mais rien ! Rien d'inhabituel ! Mais John est énervé et… il a dû avoir une mauvaise journée… et il n'y a plus de quoi faire du thé et… John a dit que je ne faisais jamais rien dans l'appart et…

_ On peut difficilement lui donner tort…

_ Mycroft ! Je dois absolument ramener du thé. Et du lait. Sinon, John va partir. Il ne peut pas partir. Il ne peut pas me laisser ! Empêche-le ! »

Mycroft doutait que John Watson pût partir à cause du manque de thé et de lait. Si l'homme n'était pas parti après avoir trouvé une tête dans le réfrigérateur, rien ne pourrait le faire fuir. Mais Sherlock semblait réellement bouleversé et il sonnait comme le petit garçon qui appelait son grand frère à la rescousse quand ils étaient enfants et que Sherlock était persuadé que Mycroft pouvait tout faire.

« Il y a des centaines de thés différents ! Et de lait. Du lait est du lait, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire écrémé ? demi écrémé ? avec des oméga 3 ? en bouteille de verre, en briques, en plastique ! »

Et c'était là la preuve que Sherlock n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un supermarché. Alors Mycroft eut pitié et lui répondit avec le thé favori de John et le lait qu'il achetait avant que son petit frère ne provoquât une catastrophe ou n'achetât tous les types de thé et de lait du magasin.

Quand il raccrocha, il croisa les regards amusés des quatre autres membres du Conseil et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais franchi la porte de la salle.

« Rien de grave ? demanda la représentante de la France, avec un sourire amusé. »

Mycroft regarda son téléphone, atterré. Sherlock finirait par avoir raison de lui.

« Juste mon frère, finit-il par répondre. »

De toute façon, ils avaient tout entendu et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient pas utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour connaître sa conversation une fois qu'ils sortiraient de cette salle.

« Mon petit-frère qui cherche à se faire pardonner de son petit-ami en achetant le thé et le lait pour la première fois de sa vie… »

Le fait que personne ne s'étonna qu'il connût la marque de thé favorite du petit-ami de son frère et le lait qu'ils buvaient était une bonne indication du type de personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table.

« La famille, acquiesça le représentant des Etats-Unis. Je passe la moitié de mon temps à réparer les frasques de mon frère ou à payer pour les divorces de ma sœur.

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ma sœur choisit exprès le pire petit-ami possible. Je ne sais même plus le nombre de ceux que j'ai dû faire disparaître, ajouta la représentante de la France. Comment est le petit-ami de votre frère ?

_ Plutôt bien, c'est un miracle. Mais mon frère a bien d'autres moyens de me rendre la vie impossible.

_ Je suis fils unique, évidemment, dit le représentant chinois. Mais je me comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Si vous connaissiez mon beau-père… »

Tous se retournèrent vers le représentant russe qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« J'ai cinq frère et trois sœurs. »

Tous grimacèrent et accordèrent le point au Russe.

Et c'est ainsi qu'aucune résolution ne fût votée sur la Syrie…


End file.
